La gourmandise du Koala
by Yuto Aoki
Summary: Koala a un fantasme. Sabo a une bêtise à faire pardonner. Besoin d'en dire plus? /Attention lemon très explicite, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!\\


**Attention Attention**

 **Voici un OS pour le moins...original...je déconseille fortement aux âmes sensibles de lire ce qui va suivre, le rating M n'est vraiment pas la pour rien, même moi je rougis d'avoir écrit un truc pareil U/U**

 **Ce petit OS est là pour attendre la suite de Lovely Mistake qui devrait arriver bientôt et de nouveau de manière régulière !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

La gourmandise du Koala

Le jeune blondinet poussa un soupir de soulagement en claquant enfin la porte de son appartement. Il était épuisé. Il s'effondra sur le canapé du salon comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé ses fils.

Monkey.D Sabo, vingt-six ans, et visiblement bientôt mort si on en jugeait par l'état lamentable dans lequel il rentrait enfin chez lui. Le semi cadavre qu'il était ferma les yeux dans un soupir las. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle, qu'on le laisse mourir pitié...

De petits bruits de pas provenant de la cuisine parvinrent envers et contre tout à contracter ses zygomatiques, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire fatigué mais profondément sincère. Il ne sursauta même pas au poids soudain qui s'échoua sur lui, s'étendant de tout son long contre son corps, tout en emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Un souffle tiède vint caresser ses lèvres et bientôt une bouche chaude et douce vint caresser la sienne. Un doux parfum fruité lui monta au narine et quelques goûtes d'eau à peine chaude lui tombèrent sur les joues. Il savoura ces douces sensations salvatrices avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur un océan améthyste qui le regardait avec une pointe d'amusement et de compassion.

-Encore vivant ? Demanda la voix d'un timbre trop gaie à son goût.

-...Nan...tu me ressuscite ? Réclama t-il dans un petit sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

Le rire léger d'une jeune femme raisonna dans le silence de l'appartement et à nouveau, un baiser lui fut offert. Cette fois, il s'osa à un peu plus d'exploration, ouvrant ses lèvres pour venir happer celle de sa partenaire, coinçant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents pour une petite morsure. Il remonta lentement ses mains sur ses cuisses nue et encore humide d'une douche récente, savourant la douce sensation d'un frisson contre ses doigts. Un soupir s'échoua contre sa bouche, et bientôt, une langue aventureuse vint quémander un baiser qu'il lui céda immédiatement.

Koala. Sabo n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre. Lui qui c'était toujours allègrement moqué des films romantiques à l'eau de rose, voilà maintenant dix ans qu'il en vivait un au quotidien. Ils s'étaient rencontré en primaire, ils étaient tombé amoureux au collège, ils étaient sorti ensemble au lycée, et les voilà, étroitement enlacés sur le canapé de leur appartement, nageant dans un bonheur presque trop beau pour eux.

La jeune femme se redressa sur les coudes, surplombant Sabo et lui offrant une vue panoramique sur son corps qui n'était vêtu que d'une simple serviette, enroulée autour de ses formes au demeurant sublimes.

Koala était une jeune femme de vingt-sept ans, âgée de six mois de plus que lui. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante, l'occasion pour son insupportable amant de souvent la railler sur sa petite taille. Ses cheveux courts et lisses étaient d'un roux éclatant, encadrant un visage aux traits fins et délicats que Sabo perdait des heures à embrasser.

Le jeune homme n'était d'ailleurs pas mal non plus. Un mètre quatre-vingt sept, des abdominaux travaillés, de beaux yeux couleurs noisettes, et un visage juvénile et imberbe, encadré de cheveux blonds délicatement ondulés et assez longs pour que les mèches les plus intrépides ne viennent caresser son lobe. Seul défaut physique vraiment visible, une cicatrice profonde dévorant la partie gauche de son visage, englobant tout son œil en partant d'au dessus son sourcil, pour ronger sa peau jusqu'en dessous de sa pommette.

Il avait tendance à détester cette ignoble cicatrice, la dissimulant sous ses cheveux mi-longs, chose que Koala rectifiait souvent d'un mouvement souple et élégant, replaçant avec deux doigts les mèches fautives derrière son oreille avant de lui offrir un tendre baiser contre sa peau calciné.

Ils étaient en couple depuis maintenant dix ans, et s'aimaient toujours autant. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble à la fin du lycée, et avait récemment déménagé pour prendre un appartement plus grand. Ils vivaient dans la banlieue de la ville, au dernier étage d'un immeuble plutôt confortable, avec terrasse, assez grande pour y installer une petite table et quelques plantes.

Ses frères les raillaient souvent en leur disant qu'ils ressemblaient à de jeunes mariés. Très drôle...

Sabo était le cadet une petite fratrie de trois enfants. Leur père se nommait Monkey.D Dragon, il était à la tête d'une organisation humanitaire particulièrement active. Leur mère, Portgas.D Rouge, travaillait comme avocate...et oui, son plus gros client était bien l'organisation de son propre mari. Un duo explosif qui avait de quoi inquiéter beaucoup de gens.

L'aîné de la famille était Monkey.D Ace, un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, travaillant dans un salon de tatouage. Contrairement à Sabo qui avait totalement tiré du coté maternelle, Ace était un doux mélange de leur deux parents. Il avait prit les cheveux sombres de leur père, mais les tâches de rousseurs de leur mère, ainsi que sa chevelure délicatement ondulée. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir abyssal et profond qui avait fait tanguer le cœur d'une de ses clientes les plus régulières. Jewerly Bonney. La seule femme que Sabo connaissait qui avait assez de caractère pour dompter le chien fou qu'était son frère. Elle l'avait totalement harponnée, et bien qu'il le nie en bloque, il était totalement fou d'elle, de quoi donner matière à Sabo pour répondre à ses piques sur sa vie amoureuse.

Le plus jeune de ses frères était Monkey.D Luffy. Il venait tout juste d'atteindre ses vingt-trois ans. Il faisait des études approfondit en langue, ce qui avait de quoi surprendre...bah...plus ou moins tout le monde. Luffy n'était franchement pas le genre de personne assidue dans ses études, calme et porté sur la réflexion...Mais il entamait sa troisième année et parvenait toujours à tenir le cap. Le jeune homme était le plus petit de la bande, bien qu'à peine plus que Sabo. Il avait des cheveux raides et noirs rappelant ceux de leur père, et des yeux sombres qui brillaient constamment d'une douce lueur malicieuse. Avec les années, il avait fini par perdre les rondeurs enfantines qui le caractérisaient, et avait aujourd'hui des traits masculins qu'on ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Lui aussi été en couple, depuis trois bonnes années, avec un certain Trafalgar Law. Oui, UN certain.

Il n'allait pas mentir, Sabo avait été assez surpris au début. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait pas trop de quoi. Luffy n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'intérêt pour la gente féminine...alors le voir débarquer un beau jour avec un panda insomniaque sous le bras, ça n'aurait pas du plus le choquer que ça. Il n'avait aucun soucis avec la situation amoureuse de son cadet, Ace non plus d'ailleurs. Disons juste que...Law ne lui avait pas immédiatement inspiré la plus grande des confiances. Ce type était aussi sympathique qu'une porte de prison, avait un regard de psychopathe, doublé d'un sourire littéralement effrayant et d'un regard...disons que Sabo n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être disséqué vivant qu'en croisant les yeux métalliques de ce type. Oui, Trafalgar Law était flippant. Flippant, mais clean. Et il en savait quelque chose.

Non, il n'avait pas fouillé dans ses dossiers médicaux, scolaires et son casier judiciaire ! En tout cas, il n'y avait aucune preuve légale !

Il n'était pas psychorigide, il était prudent !

Law était un bon gars, un peu flippant, mais sympa une fois qu'on le connaissait et qu'on parvenait à passer outre son humour particulièrement piquant et son cynisme à toute épreuve doublé d'un délicieux sarcasme. Il était étudiant en médecine, avait deux parents également médecins, dont le père était chef de service de son hôpital et une petite sœur qui allait bientôt terminer le lycée.

Pour sa part, Sabo était journaliste indépendant. Le genre à être salement détesté par les politiques et les patrons d'entreprise. Son métier avait d'ailleurs beaucoup inquiété sa mère au début. Tout le monde connaissait ces histoires de journaliste un brin trop curieux qui finissaient en fait divers sombres. Surtout que dans la catégorie petit emmerdeur particulièrement doué dans son métier, Sabo était un prince !

Koala, elle, était policière. Et oui, rien que ça. Elle bossait sous les ordres d'un commissaire que Sabo appréciait particulièrement, bien qu'étrangement ça ne semble pas réciproque, du nom de Smoker. Il lui avait semblé un brin misogyne au début. Le flic c'était montré réticent à l'idée d'embaucher la jeune femme...mais bon, Koala avait de bon argument, notamment, une très belle ceinture noire de karaté, de judo et cinq ans de boxe dans les bras.

-Sabo ? Chantonna la voix soudainement un brin inquiétante de sa compagne.

Oulah. Il n'aimait pas ça.

-...Oui ?

Le sourire fin étirant son visage jurait avec l'ombre dans son regard froid. Elle était en colère.

-Est ce que tu te souviens de cette soirée du mois dernier ?

-Heum...laquelle ?

-Celle ou tu es rentré ivre avec un suçon dans le cou.

Aouch...il était dans la merde. Dans une merde infinie.

Alors non, il n'avait pas trompé Koala. Il n'avait jamais trompé Koala et ne le ferait jamais tout simplement parce qu'aucune femme en ce bas monde n'était aussi désirable que sa Koala...mais...tout les hommes faisaient des conneries. La sienne avait été de vouloir fêter la réussite aux examens de Luffy avec Ace, et de le laisser gérer l'alcool. Pour Ace plus il y en avait, mieux c'était. Une fois magnifiquement torché, plus rien n'avait pu faire obstacle entre lui et la bêtise la plus totale. Il ne savait plus qui avait eu cette idée d'action ou vérité, mais le résultat avait été superbe. Luffy avait maquillé Ace avec le rouge à lèvre de sa femme, et Ace lui avait fait un suçon dans le cou. Allez expliquer à votre femme, en étant complètement pété, que le suçon et le rouge à lèvre dans votre cou viennent de votre frère qui s'est maquillé avec les produits de beauté de sa copine ? Sabo avait eu beaucoup de mal. Heureusement, les photos horriblement honteuses qu'avaient prit Luffy avaient été considéré comme preuve valide pour lui sauver les fesses.

Enfin, plus ou moins.

-On avait pas dit que c'était réglé ça ?

-On a dit que c'était réglé après que tu ais juré de faire n'importe quoi pour te racheter, rectifia la jeune femme. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié ?

-...Disons que je l'espérais ?

Ah...mauvaise réponse. Elle avait l'air encore plus en colère.

-...Ok ok, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour acheter ta clémence ?

-Rien du tout ! Tu n'as rien à faire ! S'exclama la rouquine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ha ha...plus ça allait, plus ça sentait le faisan cette histoire.

Koala sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa le col de sa chemise pour le tirer vers elle, le forçant à se lever. A peine fut il debout lui aussi que sa bouche se fit violemment assaillir d'un délicieux baiser, particulièrement conquérant de la part de sa douce. Wow...C'était quel genre punition ça ?

La demoiselle noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'assaillant de la plus délicieuse des attaques. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez...Elle marchait à reculons, se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait à leur chambre, l'obligeant à la suivre tout en retirant sa cravate, sa veste, son gilet, semant ses vêtements sur le plancher façon petit poucet.

C'était quoi déjà l'expression ?...Se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?...

Pour sa défense, ce loup embrassait particulièrement bien...

Ses lèvres charnues mordaient, suçaient, happaient les siennes encore et encore. Leur langue se mêlaient dans un ballet délicieusement violent, une guerre de domination qu'ils se plaisaient à gagner, à perdre et à se disputer encore et encore.

Les mains de Sabo agrippèrent les fesses rebondies et fermes de la jeune femme, la faisant glapir contre sa bouche. Elle même avait commencer à s'attaquer à sa ceinture qui ne fit pas long feu. Il retira ses chaussures à la hâte, sans lâcher sa femme une seule seconde, n'usant que de ses pieds dans des mouvements habiles et habitués.

A peine eu t-il fini d'enlever ses chaussettes, de la même manière, que deux mains puissantes le poussèrent vivement sur le lit. Il se heurta dos au matelas avec violence, immédiatement chevauché par la plus belle des cavalières qui partit dompter sa bouche avec une gourmandise sans égale. Ses mains fines et puissantes à la fois vinrent glisser contre ses bras, les poussant innocemment vers le haut. Le blond, ne se doutant de rien, se laissa faire, montant les bras au dessus de sa tête sous les caresses de la demoiselle. Il eu juste le temps de sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme se fendre en un sourire victorieux.

CLIC

Un simple son, et il redescendait immédiatement sur terre. Une sensation de métal serrait ses poignets qui étaient à présent retenu au lit.

Non...Elle n'avait pas osé ?...

Un regard sur la tête de lit lui confirma ses craintes. Elle avait carrément osé. Ses poignets étaient tenu par de belles menottes en acier, elle même attachées aux barreaux de leur lit.

-Tu..- !

-Chut, souffla t-elle en venant approcher son visage du sien. Laisse moi faire.

-Hmm...Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas m'avoir avec des baisers ? Répondit Sabo en tentant de se soustraire à la bouche mille fois trop douée de la jeune femme.

-Ça a plutôt bien marché il y a cinq minutes, rétorqua t-elle non sans un sourire vainqueur.

-Bizarrement avec des menottes au poignets, je risque d'être un tout petit peu plus méfiant !

-Hihi !

Le rire fourbe et malicieux de la jeune femme ne lui inspirait franchement rien de bon.

-Tant fais pas trésor, j'ai mieux en réserve.

La petite rousse lui offrit un clin d'œil enjôleur alors qu'une main insidieuse venait ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, mettant son torse à nu. Le regard appréciateur de la demoiselle lui donnait des frissons...au moins autant que ses doigts caressant ses pectoraux, descendant lentement le long de sternum...glissant contre ses abdominaux, jusqu'à glisser un doigt dans son nombril, pour ensuite dégringoler plus bas...encore plus bas.

-Hm !...

-On dirait que mes baisers plaisent à quelqu'un, susurra Koala au creux de l'oreille de son petit ami.

Il devait admettre qu'elle était douée...sa main se mouvait dans une caresse délicieuse, attaquant directement l'endroit le plus vulnérable de son anatomie. Et il avait beau tenté de rester maître de lui même...une partie de lui avait l'air déjà résolue à abandonner la bataille. Des vagues de plaisir un peu plus intense à chaque instant venaient échauffer son bassin, lui donnant follement envie de se mouvoir de lui même contre la main de la diablesse. Jamais se retenir de bouger ne lui avait parut aussi dure.

Cependant, il était bien déterminé à ne pas se déclarer vaincu aussi vite ! Profitant de la proximité que la jeune femme avait mit entre eux en venant murmurer ses douces provocations à son oreille, Sabo n'eut qu'à avancer le visage pour venir cueillir contre sa bouche le lobe sensible de la jeune femme, lui offrant une délicieuse morsure, avant de remonter sa langue le long de son cartilage.

-Hmm !

Koala se redressa aussi sec, le visage rouge de gêne et de surprise, faisant face au sourire provocateur de Sabo qui n'était pas peu fière de son coup.

-C'est pas le moment de venir jouer au plus malin, grogna la rousse en serrant un peu plus sa main sur la délicate prise qu'elle tenait.

-Ha !

Cette fois un gémissement parvint à s'arracher à ses lèvres. Koala dégagea finalement les quelques couches de vêtements qui emprisonnaient encore le membre en érection de Sabo qu'elle tenait dans sa main et reprit ses caresses avec beaucoup plus d'intensité.

Sabo était du genre têtu...bêtement têtu. Il serra les dents et se refusa à offrir victoire à la demoiselle. Celle-ci grimaça de frustration, dans une moue que Sabo avait toujours trouvé adorable. Ses fins sourcils se fronçaient, ses joues se gonflaient et ses lèvres se pinçaient avec agacement.

-Okey, puisque tu veux la jouer comme ça !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer. D'un geste élégant de la main, Koala vint replacer ses cheveux roux qui revenaient sur sa joue derrière son oreille et se pencha entre les jambes de l'insolent, les lèvres ouvertes.

-Hmph !

Sabo jeta la tête en arrière. Bon sang...elle allait loin aujourd'hui ! Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il sentait la bouche chaude de sa compagne pour prodiguer de divine caresses humides. Sa langue allait et venait contre son membre au rythme de ses mouvements de tête. Ses lèvres se seraient étroitement autour de lui, ses joues se creusaient, il se sentait sucé et aspiré dans la cavité buccal, avant de ressortir entièrement, l'espace de quelques secondes, pour y être à nouveau plongé en profondeur. Il frissonnait sous les caresses. Ses muscles se tendaient d'eux même, son dos se cambrait sous les spasmes de plaisir qui envahissait son corps. Une chaleur familière mêlé à une délicieuse adrénaline remuait au creux de ses entrailles comme une mer déchaînée et grandissante.

Elle était bien trop doué...et il n'arrivait pas à s'en plaindre.

-Ha ! Glapit-il enfin quand la langue perverse dégringola jusqu'à ses bourses pour une caresse à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. C'est bon, c'est bon ! Hm ! T'as gagné !

Koala releva le visage, fière autant qu'on pouvait l'être, arborant un immense sourire vainqueur. Le visage de Sabo, pour sa part, était souligné d'une moue boudeuse et embarrassé à la fois, ce qui ne faisait que redoubler le sentiment victorieux de sa petite amie. Koala vint à nouveau surplomber le corps de son compagnon, celui-ci étant toujours vulnérable et offert à ses caresses. Son visage s'immobilisa à quelques minuscules centimètres du sien, sa poitrine opulente, toujours retenu par la serviette blanche qui masquait ses formes, s'écrasait contre le torse transpirant de Sabo.

-J'me vengerais, promis le blond.

-Hihi, je sais !

La rouquine fondit sur la bouche offerte de son homme, celui-ci lui cédant ce combat bien vite.

-Tu me détaches ? Réclama le captif en remuant les poignets, faisant tinter les menottes dans un son métallique pour rappeler leur existence.

-Hmm...

Koala fit semblant d'hésiter.

-Non !

-...hein ?

Elle comptait quand même pas le planter là ? Avec une excitation plus que bouillonnante ?

-...tu...

-Tu l'as dit toi même, j'ai gagné ! Donc ce soir, c'est moi qui décide ! Surtout que si je me souviens bien, tu as une soirée d'ivresse à te faire pardonner, alors arrête de râler et accepte ta défaite.

Ça sentait le piège à plein nez...D'un autre coté...vu sa position, qu'il refuse ou qu'il accepte...

-J'ai vraiment le choix ? Soupira le blond dans un demi sourire.

-Nan !

Le sourire de Koala avait toujours su lui réchauffer le cœur. Elle n'était jamais plus belle que quand elle souriait. Mais là, tout de suite, son immense sourire béa et rayonnant l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur lui, embrassant ses lèvres dans une petite bise avant de bondir du lit pour s'éloigner un instant dans la salle de bain.

-Koala ? Appela Sabo de plus en plus inquiet.

-T'inquiète ! Cria la voix de la concerné depuis la salle de bain qui était directement liée à leur chambre. Je ne vais pas te laisser en plan, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

...Qu'est ce qu'elle était entrain de fabriquer ?...ça commençait à faire long...Oui physiquement, ça ne devait faire que vingt secondes, mais menotté avec une érection de tout les diables, ça faisait long !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau et Koala laissa enfin tomber sa serviette. Sabo ne pu avoir qu'un sourire appréciateur, heureux d'enfin pouvoir dévorer le corps nue de sa femme du rega...

-...

Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sorti.

C'était...c'était quoi...ça ?...

Oubliant les clavicules délicatement visible, les petits seins ronds et doux, les cuisses galbés, les hanches étroites, la chute de reins vertigineuses et chaque petites parcelle de peau qu'il se plaisait à admirer durant des heures, le regard de Sabo ne se focalisa que sur un endroit.

...il avait peur.

La tout de suite, il avait très peur !

Son excitation redescendit se planquer dans ses chaussettes et de grosses gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler le long de sa nuque. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, au point de faire un instant paniquer sa compagne.

-Sabo, ça va ? S'inquiéta t-elle d'une voix presque trop innocente.

-C...C'est...C'est quoi ce truc ?!

La rouquine baissa les yeux sur l'objet de l'angoisse grandissante de Sabo, comme si elle découvrait qu'il était là en même temps que lui.

-Tu connais pas ? C'est un double god ceinture.

Oh ciel...Oh sainte mère de dieu...

-Non...non...non non non non ! Nononononononon ! Alors là certainement pas !

-Quoi ? Gémit la jeune fille d'une voix plaintive. Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu me poses sérieusement la question ?!

Comment d'écrire l'objet sans être vulgaire ?...Grossièrement c'était une culotte en cuire...avec un...pénis en silicone accroché à l'avant. Et l'utilisation était plus qu'évidente.

-T'approche pas de moi tant que t'as ce truc sur toi ! Prévint le pauvre homme en voyant sa geôlière faire quelques pas vers le lit.

-Ta réaction est pas un peu disproportionné ?

-Disproportionné ?! Koala, t'as vu avec quoi tu te ramènes ?! Tu espérais quand même pas que j'écarte les jambes avec un grand sourire ?!

-Pourquoi pas ? Je le fais bien moi !

-Oh, mais si ça te dérange, on arrête tout de suite ! Moi je veux pas de ce truc dans mon...dans...

Le simple fait d'énoncer l'endroit ou cet engin de l'enfer était censé aller lui donnait des vertiges.

La rouquine grimpa sur le lit, et vint étaler son corps désormais nu contre celui de son amant, qui ne semblait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas partant pour cette nouvelle expérience.

-S'il te plaît mon cœur, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, tenta la demoiselle en battant des cils, technique qui s'avéra totalement inefficace.

-Ben fais comme tout les mecs, achète toi un masturbateur.

Le ton tranchant du blond la fit profondément soupirer.

-Ça va, je vais pas te torturer ! Si t'aime pas on arrête tout de suite !

-C'est même pas la peine de commencer !

-Sabo !

-Koala !

Les deux amants se fixaient du regard en chien de faïence, déterminer à ne pas céder.

-C'est quoi qui te dérange concrètement ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Concrètement ? Je sais pas...au hasard je dirais, LE GROS PENIS EN PLASTIQUE QUE TU VEUX ME METTRE DANS LES FESSES !

Les voisins allaient apprécier tient...

-Fais pas ta mijolé, j'ai pris un petit gabarie !

-C'est pas le gabarie qui me dérange, c'est l'endroit où tu veux le mettre ! La sodomie c'est pas mon truc !

-Ha ouais ? Ça avait pourtant l'air de te plaire y'a deux semaines !

-Les positions étaient pas vraiment les mêmes !

-Donc m'enculer c'est ok, mais mônsieurs Sabo, personne touche à son auguste postérieur ?!

Un silence de plombs prit possession de la pièce. Les deux homologues se regardaient, décidés de ne pas céder. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées, les poings fermés, ils se fixaient avec une résolution sans faille...jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne décide d'aborder le problème sous un autre angle. Doucement, ses sourcils se déridèrent pour se courber vers le haut, ses dents vinrent mordre sa lèvres du bas et son regard se fit plus timide et doux.

...et merde...

-Je veux le faire avec toi, fit elle d'une petite voix en venant se blottir contre le torse imberbe et musclé du blond.

...et meeeeeerde...

-Moi j'ai tout de suite dis oui quand tu m'as dis que tu voulais essayer autre chose.

Ne pas céder, ne pas céder...

-Promis mon cœur, si tu as mal, ou même si tu aimes pas, on arrête tout de suite et je te le demanderais plus jamais.

Résister...résister à tout prix !

…

-...

-...

…

Et merde.

-...si je dis stop tu arrêtes dans la seconde.

-Oui !

La rouquine retrouva son éclat de joie au détriment de Sabo qui avait l'impression de vendre ses couilles au diable.

-Juste pour info, l'idée t'es venu toute seule ?

-Non, c'est Robin qui m'en a parler, apparemment, elle, elle fais ça souvent.

Ok, alors elle, elle dégageait immédiatement de la liste des fréquentations de Koala et elle remettait plus jamais les pieds chez eux !...Et inversement !

-Tu sais comment on fait ? Grogna le blond, toujours très peu motivé.

-Oui oui, je me suis documenté !

-Documenté ? Comment tu...ouais non, j'veux pas savoir en faite.

Koala vint doucement déposer ses lèvres contre celle de son amant, les effleurant du bout de sa peau, pour ensuite appuyer un peu plus franchement sa caresse, comme si elle cherchait à les apprivoisé, à tâter le terrain. Des fois que son amant se venge en une morsure bien sentit...Mais non. Sabo lui céda de mauvaise grâce l'accès à sa propre bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et intense. Les mains expertes de Koala caressaient lentement le torse du jeune adulte, connaissant par cœur chaque zone qui faisait trembler le beau blond. Sabo ne pu rester de marbre bien longtemps.

-Détends toi, souffla la jeune femme alors que ses doigts fins caressaient encore et encore la chaire brûlante de son amant.

-Bah tiens, grogna le concerné qui semblait décidé à y mettre tout la mauvaise grâce du monde.

Cela étant, l'humeur massacrante de Sabo ne fut pas un obstacle suffisant pour la demoiselle. Elle allait très vite le dérider le blondinet ! Ses lèvres charnues se posèrent contre sa gorge, lui arrachant un frisson qu'il aurait préféré plus discret. Avec sensualité et lenteur, Koala embrassa, suça, lécha, mordit chaque centimètre carré de cette peau délicieuse qui était entièrement sienne. Et bien que le jeune homme face tout pour concerné son son agacement, il ne pu que se détendre malgré lui sous les caresses expertes de la rouquine.

Koala n'avait jamais eu personne avant Sabo, et inversement. Sa maîtrise et son talent, elle le devait aux heures, aux journées, aux années entières à apprendre par cœur chaque détails du corps de Sabo, encore et encore, l'utilisant comme entraînement pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle connaissait son blond sur le bout des lèvres. Elle savait où l'embrasser, où le mordre, où l'attaquer pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Et bien évidement, la réciproque était implacablement vrai. Elle aussi n'était plus qu'une masse semi-consciente de gémissement et de plaisir quand Sabo la prenait entre ses mains divinement expertes.

Ses baisers papillons dévorèrent le ventre musclé de son otage. Sa langue humide suivait les lignes musculaires dessinées par les années d'entraînement et de sport. Un soupir plus fort que les autres firent sourire les lèvres fautives.

-Démone, souffla la voix tremblante du blond d'un ton faussement accusateur.

-Merci chérie.

Un sourire fit son chemin sur les lèvres du blond. Sa propre faiblesse face à sa diablesse de femme la désespéré autant qu'elle l'amusait. La bouche brûlante de la rouquine caressait sa peau, formant un sillon qui descendait de plus en plus au sud de son anatomie. Elle voulait faire renaître la flamme de désir qu'elle avait elle même allumé et soufflé, et vu à quel point son aimé était récalcitrant, c'était pas encore gagné !

Ses doigts agrippèrent le pantalon de Sabo, encore sur ses hanches, et le tirèrent avec impatience. Elle gloussa finalement en voyant le jeune homme ne faire aucun effort pour lui facilité la tâche. Il s'était décidé à être bougon encore un moment. Décidé à débrider un peu son blond, la demoiselle se pencha souplement au dessus des hanches du bellâtre. Cette fois, un rire franc s'échappa de sa gorge. Même de mauvaise humeur, il restait réceptif à ses caresses, à voir le long frisson qui parcourait sa peau alors que sa respiration chaude s'échouait contre le membre boudeur. Elle ouvrit les lèvres et fondit sans attendre contre la source de ses convoitises. Sa langue s'attaqua à sa chaire sensible, et quand bien même la victime de toutes ces attentions s'entêtait à garder les lèvres closes envers et contre tout, Koala pouvait déjà entendre soupire et respiration un peu trop appuyées emplir ses oreilles.

Sabo avait du mal à rester de marbre...Il y avait des domaines où Koala était trop douée pour son bien.

-Ha !

Un gémissement un peu trop franc parvint à s'arracher à ses lèvres serré alors que son amante enfonçait son membre dans sa bouche, aspirant avec délice la verge qui se durcissait peu à peu bien malgré lui.

Koala se releva souplement fière de son effet. Souplement, elle se pencha sur le coté du lit pour ramasser d'un sachet un petit flacon emplit d'un liquide rose claire qui fit immédiatement se tendre le blond.

-C'est quoi ?...

-C'est de l'huile de massage, c'est tout ! Arrête de regarder ça comme si c'était de l'acide !

Elle en avait de belle ! Koala revint vers son amant et vida une généreuse quantité de liquide entre ses mains pour ensuite venir les étaler sur le torse du blond. Sabo frissonna sous la sensation aqueuse qui se répandait sur sa chaire. Les doigts de la jeune femme se mirent immédiatement au travail, et elle commença à masser avec application les muscles tendus de son amant. Ses abdominaux, ses bras, ses pectoraux, ses reins, elle caressait toute la partie supérieur de son corps du bout de ses doigts gourmand de contacte. Et bien que Sabo s'était promis de mettre le moins de volonté possible dans cette échange, il devait admettre qu'elle était sacrément douée. Il se détendait presque malgré lui entre ses mains. Elle appuyé pile au bon endroit, elle savait mettre de la force là ou il fallait, et devenir douce quand c'était nécessaire. Souplement, elle se pencha contre lui, étalant sa poitrine contre son torse. La sensation des seins chauds et doux de la jeune femme, glissant contre sa peau, aidé par l'huile parfumé était plutôt agréable, il devait bien l'admettre. Visiblement, Koala avait décidé de le faire céder au plaisir en sortant toute la panoplie de ses armes les plus cruelles.

Ses mains descendirent un peu plus bas, et commencèrent à masser ses hanches...puis descendirent un peu plus bas encore...contre ses cuisses...pour remonter lentement le long de son sexe qu'elle caressa avec une application toute particulière.

-Ha...

Même lui avait des limites dans la maîtrise de lui même. Cette femme était une diablesse ! Bien trop douée de ses mains ! Son corps était incroyablement détendu, totalement à sa merci, et son excitation était remontée graduellement au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'était occupée de son corps.

Ses doigts glissèrent contre ses bourses qu'elle malaxa entre ses doigts. Sa main libre parti fouiller dans le sachet et en sortit une nouvelle fiole, cette fois remplit d'un liquide transparent.

-Hm...et ça c'est quoi ? Marmonna le blond qui se sentait légèrement partir sous les caresses de la demoiselle.

-...

Le regard bleu profond de Koala se fit soudainement fuyant. Elle ouvrit le capuchon sans dire un mot et jamais un simple « ploc » ne l'avait autant réveillé.

-Koala...C'est quoi ce truc ? Reprit-il plus menaçant.

-Arrête un peu avec tes questions...

Arrêter avec ses questions ?! Non mais oh ! Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle comptait utiliser sur lui ! De là où il était il voyait très bien la solution transparente couler sur la main de Koala en abondance. Et à vrai dire...même si il avait poser la question, il se doutait un peu de ce que pouvait être se produit...Mais peut-être était il mieux de ne pas savoir au final ?

Les caresses reprirent contre ses testicules, lui arrachant un grincement agacé. Une seconde main apparut contre sa peau...glissant lentement bien plus bas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Les doigts de Koala s'aventuraient dans une zone que personne n'avait encore touché. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et la tension réapparaissait enfin dans son corps. Ok ok...il devait juste respirer...tout allait bien se passer...

-Ha !

Ses mains saisirent les barreaux du lit auxquels il était toujours menotté. Koala venait de...de mettre un doigt...là où il n'aurait cru en recevoir un ! Le rose lui monta immédiatement aux joues alors que l'image mental de ce qui était entrain de se passer entre ses jambes s'imprimait malgré lui dans son esprit. Non. Ne pas y penser ! SURTOUT ne pas y penser ! Il devait voir ça comme une visite médical !...Ouais non, mauvaise idée !

-...Ça va ? Demanda la voix piteuse de la copine qui avait les yeux rués vers lui, la mine assez inquiète malgré tout.

-...

Il pouvait lui dire d'arrêter tout de suite...elle avait promis de se stopper à la seconde où il le demanderait...D'un autre coté...ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur...Et c'était assez rare qu'elle lui fasse part de ses fantasmes. En général c'était surtout elle qui exaucé les siens, et toujours de bon cœur. Et puis...maintenant qu'il était dans le cœur du sujet...il réalisait que ça ne faisait pas si mal. Ça ne faisait même pas mal du tout. C'était gênant et bizarre...Et un peu dégoûtant selon lui. Mais pas douloureux.

Haaaa...il serrerait les dents pour cette fois.

-Oui ça va, je suis pas en sucre, assura t-il en offrant enfin un sourire légèrement réservé à la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime Sabo, souffla t-elle en venant embrasser la bouche de son amant. Tu es vraiment parfait comme copain.

-C'est vrai que je me trouve franchement pas mal là tout de suite...

Cette phrase fit rire sa douce moitié. Elle lui vola un second baiser avant de se redresser pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle commença à faire de lent va et vient avec son indexe. Elle sentait Sabo se serrer légèrement autour de son doigt, la faisant rougir. La sensation était...étrange...Sabo n'avait franchement pas trop l'air d'apprécier...Elle allait devoir faire mieux que ça si elle voulait que l'expérience soit plaisante pour tout les deux.

Sabo glapit en sentant un second doigt rejoindre le premier. Ok. Un peu plus chaud celui-ci. Il inspira profondément pour garder son calme. C'était loin d'être insupportable et Koala prenait mille précaution avec lui. Ses doigts glissaient en lui, caressant ses chaires du plus profond de celle-ci. Ce qui s'apparentait à du lubrifiant facilitait grandement leur mouvement de va et vient...et chauffer peu à peu l'intérieur de son corps.

-C'est...de l'huile chauffante ? Demanda t-il finalement d'une voix un brin plus tremblante que d'habitude.

-Oui...il paraît que c'est mieux...

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était...vraiment bizarre de se sentir chaud...là. C'était comme si ça...le démangeait...Et les doigts de Koala lui apportaient un genre de pseudo soulagement lorsqu'ils revenaient caresser les zones infectées par la chaleur factices du produit. Il ne savait pas trop si ça lui plaisait…

-Hm !

-Ça va ?! S'affola la jeune femme.

-Ou...ouais ouais...

Elle avait commencé à délicatement écarter ses doigts, effectuant de lent mouvement de ciseaux qui n'était pas aussi discret et indolore que ses gestes précédents. Il se doutait que cela devait cependant être une étape importante...Elle recommença, de façon un peu plus appuyée. Ses mouvements prenaient doucement de l'assurance et son propre corps s'habituait timidement à ce traitement. A chaque fois que ses doigts s'enfonçaient de nouveau en lui, ils s'osaient à s'aventurer un peu plus loin, réchauffant doucement ses entrailles d'une sensations inexplicable et étrange. Il sentait des frissons d'appréhension parcourir sa chaire, et un sentiment d'insatisfaction qui grandissait en lui. Il...c'était comme si...il était...frustré. Comme si son corps réclamait une chose en particulier...que la jeune femme se refusait à lui donner. Ses doigts appuyés de plus en plus contre lui, bougeant à l'intérieur de son corps, explorant avec curiosité des territoires encore vierge en lui. Ses mouvements prenaient de l'ampleur. Plus profond, plus écarté, plus intense. Peu à peu, Koala gagnait en avidité. Et lui, sombrait un peu plus dans le doute. D'où venait ces sensations étranges ? Nouvelles ? Et dérangeantes !

-Je vais en rajouter un, indiqua la jeune femme, la voix vibrante d'un désir totalement inédit pour elle.

-Tu va pas me faire l'audio description quand même ?...

-La prochaine fois, je penserais à prendre un bâillon en plus des menottes.

Sabo ouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer mais seul un cris s'en échappa. Un troisième doigt venait d'entrer dans son corps. Cette fois, il n'allait pas mentir, ça faisait quand même...un peu mal. Ses poings se serrèrent plus fortement autour des barreaux alors qu'il s'exhortait à respirer lentement et profondément. Ce n'était pas intolérable, mais les faits étaient là, c'était douloureux. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa quand la main de Koala, encore humide de lubrifiant, vint caresser son membre légèrement abandonné. La rouquine se donnait réellement du mal pour tenter de garder l'excitation de son amant active. Elle savait que la position n'était pas des plus confortables pour lui, et sans doute faisait-il un énorme effort pour lui faire plaisir, vu la grimace qui pinçait le coin de ses lèvres.

Très lentement, elle commença un mouvement doux de va et vient dans le corps de Sabo, qui se contracta assez violemment autour d'elle. Elle entendait les soupirs du blond qui se forçait à respirer lentement pour accepter la douleur.

-Essaye de te détendre, souffla la jeune femme.

-C'est ça...t'avais pas l'air très détendu toi la dernière fois.

-Au moins j'essayais ! Inspire profondément et expire par le nez.

-Je suis pas entrain d'accoucher Koala...

-Si tu veux, j'arrête tout de suite la méthode douce et on y va façon barbare, proposa Koala un brin agacé.

-Si tu fais ça je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton god ceinture...

Les deux amants se regardèrent silencieusement durant quelques secondes avant d'être tout deux parcouru d'un rire franc. Koala se pencha sur le corps lascivement allongé de Sabo pour venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser profond et intense. Elle même, quand Sabo avait voulu essayer cette pratique peu orthodoxe, n'avait pas particulièrement fait la maline au moment des préliminaires...mais elle se souvenait que le doigté particulièrement minutieux de son amant avait du lui apporter ses sensations nouvelles et inconnues qui avaient fini par la faire monter aux rideaux. Et elle comptait bien faire exactement la même chose !

Après quelques minutes de petit mouvement de ciseaux et de va et vient plus ou moins profond, elle pu enfin sentir les chaires se détendre peu à peu autour de ses doigts.

Sabo parvenait à s'habituer à la douleur aux grès des minutes qui passaient. Enfin...trois doigts...c'était pas trois doigts qu'elle avait accrochée à la ceinture, loin de la...Il avait beau savoir que c'était physiquement possible...plus il regardait cet énorme truc vaguement beige qui formait une érection de silicone entre les cuisses de sa femme, moins il croyait l'acte réellement réalisable. Il voyait presque son corps se fendre en deux au moment de la pénétration...oui il exagérait, mais dans sa situation, il avait tout les droits de flipper. Il devait juste se répéter que c'était un mauvais moment à passer, pour faire plaisir à Koala qui avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir.

La pulpe des doigts présent en lui effleura soudainement une étrange zone au fond de son corps, le faisant se cambrer d'un seul coup. C...C'était quoi ça ?...enfin..il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce que c'était. Mais...c'était normal ce...ce...frisson ?

Perverse, la perfide reprit son geste, accentuant légèrement plus le contacte sans pour autant y aller franchement, enflammant les hanches du blond qui se soulevèrent d'un coup sans qu'il ne le maîtrise réellement avant de remonter contre le matelas. Au vu du sourire satisfait de la rousse...Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait..et c'était même son objectif depuis le début.

-Ko...Koala tu-Ha !

-Oui chéri ? Susurra t-elle d'une voix sucrée en reprenant ses mouvements.

Son corps commençait à se réchauffer...sa respiration, jusque là, lente et contrôlée s'emballait doucement, en concerto avec son cœur qui décidait d'accepter la cadence. Les doigts en lui retirèrent lentement avant se s'enfoncer à nouveau d'un geste sec pour frapper la zone si sensible en lui, lui arrachant un couinement incontrôlé. Elle recommença ce cruel manège plusieurs fois, retirant lentement ses trois doigts pour les enfoncer farouchement, les heurtant exactement à l'endroit qui faisait trembler tout le corps du jeune homme. Une excitation nouvelle et un plaisir coupable encore inexpliqué faisait se tendre un à un chaque muscle de son corps. Des spasmes tendaient ses jambes, ses orteils s'écarter pour se serrer ensuite sur les draps sombre de leur lit, ses genoux se plier et se déplier aux rythme des vagues de plaisir qui le submerger. C'était...vraiment étrange. C'était comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il n'avait le contrôle, ni de ses actions, ni de ses réactions, entièrement vulnérable et obliger de subir les humeurs de la jeune femme au dessus de lui. En temps normal, il aurait probablement détestait ça...mais...il devait admettre que cette flamme intense et sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux de Koala parvenait presque à lui faire apprécier la situation. Elle ressemblait à une lionne. Et elle était plus belle que jamais.

-Hmph !

Sabo étouffa un nouveau cri de plaisir en serrant les dents quand les doigts inviteurs s'enfoncèrent plus profondément que jamais en lui. Ils s'écartaient largement plus que ce que Sabo aurait jamais imaginé, le pénétrer aussi loin qu'il était possible, s'exerçant avec application à caresser, griffer, appuyer, pincer la tâche de plaisir cacher au fond de ses entrailles, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

Son dos se cambrait, s'arquait sous les assauts répétés de sa délicieuse ennemie. Le désir était plus intense que jamais, lui brûlant les reins, serrant ses mains autour des barreaux du lit, enflammant son corps, de son sang jusqu'à ses os, dévorant sa chaire un peu plus à chaque minute. La sueur perlait le long de son corps bouillonnant. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher à lui même...C'était bon !

-Ha !

Il avait beau serrer les dents à s'en déboîter la mâchoire, se mordre les lèvres jusqu'à se les faire saigner, serrer la gorge jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, les cris parvenaient toujours à s'arracher à ses lèvres. Toujours plus fort. Toujours plus nombreux. Toujours plus vibrant.

Ses yeux humides de plaisir se fermaient à chaque nouvelle attaque. Il avait la tête qui tournait ! Comment pouvait il avoir des vertiges alors qu'il était allongé ? Il entendait son propre sang battre dans ses tempes, sa propre respiration lui donnait mal à la tête tant elle était bruyante, sa sueur se mélangeait à l'huile rose de massage encore présente sur son corps, et l'odeur de fraise lui montait au nez. L'odeur de sucre artificiel, la sensation de chaleur si intense qu'il ne savait plus si c'était dut au produit que Koala avait utilisée ou à son propre corps brûlant de la plus délicieuse des fièvres, le goût fruité et acide des baisers de la jeune femme qui était le seul bâillon capable de faire taire ses glapissements de plaisir.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus...C...C'était vraiment lui ça ?...C'était sa voix qui s'élevait un peu plus fort à chaque seconde ?...C'était son corps qui se tendait, se cambrait, se tordait sous ce plaisir étrange et nouveau ?...

-...K..Koala...articula t-il difficilement.

-Oui ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux de sa tâche pour tomber dans l'océan bleu roi de son aimé. La lueur qu'elle y vit la fit finalement arrêter tout geste. Du désir. De la gourmandise. De L'envie. De l'avarice. Il en voulait plus...Il était frustrer. Et elle aussi. Cependant...Elle y voyait aussi du doute...de la peur...de l'appréhension...et pas uniquement vis à vis de la douleur. La peur de ne plus être maître de son corps, de découvrir des sensations étranges nous faisant perdre le contrôle, s'être soumis à un plaisir sur lequel on a aucune prise, aucune accroche, subir l'extase sans pouvoir avoir aucune maîtrise sur celle-ci.

Sabo doutait. Et elle le comprenait.

Elle retira finalement totalement ses doigts et vint s'allonger contre le corps de son amant.

-Sab'...je t'aime, souffla t-elle en venant cueillir la bouche massacrée de trace de morsure.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ko'...

-Est ce que...tu es ok pour la suite ? Demanda t-elle franchement. Si tu veux arrêter, j'arrêterais, j'insisterais pas.

L'hésitation se fit présente dans le regard du blond. C'était plus simple de fuir...fuir ces sensations nouvelles, fuir ce contacte intime et intrusif. Ne pas se poser de question et tout arrêter...plutôt que d'explorer cette partie de lui même qu'il n'avait jamais, ne serais-ce que, remarquer.

-Ko', appela sa voix serrée par la douleur.

-Oui ?! Qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda t-elle précipitamment.

-C'est peut être le moment de me détacher tu crois pas ?

-Ha ! Oui oui !

Elle se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant...Elle tendit le bras jusqu'à la table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir pour récupérer deux petites clefs argentées avec lesquels elle détacha enfin son amant. Sabo se massa un instant les poignets endoloris, accusant légèrement la jeune femme du regard qui prit soin de détourner les yeux l'air de rien. Il remua un peu, se mettant dans la position la plus confortable pour son corps et inspira profondément.

Bordel, il était vraiment amoureux pour faire un truc pareil !

-...c'est bon, vas y.

La rouquine hocha la tête et embrassa une dernière fois son doux amant avant de se redresser. Elle arrosa le membre synthétique d'une généreuse coucher de lubrifiant et se positionna à l'entrer encore un peu rouge de Sabo.

Sabo la regardait faire, le ventre noué. Ça n'allait pas être un pur bonheur, il le savait...

D'un coup de hanche, Koala s'enfonça finalement en lui.

-HA ! Cria t-il.

Et pas de plaisir cette fois. Ok ok, ça faisait mal ! Ça faisait même carrément mal ! Elle dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle arrêta immédiatement tout geste. Ça brûlait...et pas la petite brûlure discrète, ou l'embrassement de désir, non non, ça brûlait et ça faisait mal ! Il se sentait, pincé, tiré, écarté, déformé ! C'était loin, mais alors, très loin d'être la pure extase ! Ses mains remontèrent immédiatement s'agripper aux barreaux du lit, histoire d'avoir quelques chose à broyer sans déchirer les draps ou casser les doigts de son aimée...

-Sabo, ça va ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Oui oui...ça va...Hm !...

La rouquine hésita un instant avant de s'enfoncer finalement de toute sa longueur dans le corps du blond, le faisant gémir plus fort encore, avant de s'immobiliser totalement.

Sans attendre, elle alla immédiatement caresser le membre de Sabo, lui prodiguant de rapide caresses appuyées et maîtrisait. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

L'intérieur de son corps le brûlait sous l'effet de la substance, chaque mouvement l'électrisait, tout en le faisait souffrir, le contraste des sensations en lui lui donnait le tournis. Il avait chaud...tellement chaud...Les caresses contre son membre forçait le plaisir à grimper timidement en lui. Ses mains étaient agrippées aux barreaux, les serrant entre ses doigts avec force, au point d'avoir peur de les déboîtés du reste de la structure. Le visage de Koala était penché sur lui, tiré par l'inquiétude de le voir dans cette situation. Est ce qu'elle commençait à regretter ?

Au prix de mille effort, il desserra la prise puissante qu'il avait sur le sommier du lit et usa de ses coudes pour se redresser légèrement. Il fit signe à la rouquine de se rapprocher et elle s'exécuta docilement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin pour un baiser profond, langoureux, lent, et pourtant si intense. Loin des baisers dévorant et avide, ils se savouraient mutuellement, savouraient la caresse de la langue de l'autre, son goût dans sa bouche, la douceur de leurs lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre. Sabo brisa le baiser et se rallongea rapidement, incapable de tenir cette position trop longtemps.

La douleur était toujours présente, mais doucement, son corps apprenait à s'y accoutumer, laissant plus de place à la chaleur ardente qui reprenait peu à peu ses droits dans son corps. Chaque infimes mouvements de la jeune femme appuyés contre des parties de lui jusque la encore jamais effleuré par qui que ce soit. La frustration enflammait lentement ses entrailles. C'était comme si son corps se mettait à le démanger. Il...il avait envie de contacte. Ses hanches commençaient à vouloir bouger d'elles-même pour retrouver la sensation nouvellement grisante qui les avaient incendié un peu plus tôt.

-...bouge...marmona t-il d'une voix si faible que Koala n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendue.

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai dit de bouger ! On va fossiliser à rester comme ça, grogna le blond qui avait dut à admettre qu'il avait réellement envie de passer à la suite.

-...

Un sourire fin, un brin moqueur, se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Mauvaise foie, j'te jure...

-Va te faire foutre...

-Toi d'abord mon cœur.

Sa voix chantante fut ponctuée d'un petit clin d'œil, auquel Sabo répondit par un élégant doigt d'honneur qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement de la jeune femme.

Lentement, Koala recula les hanches, frémissant elle aussi en sentant le membre siliconé enfoncé dans son propre corps bouger légèrement.

De petit va et vient timide en premier, puis peu à peu, des gestes plus ample, plus profond.

Sabo serra ses doigts contre l'oreiller sur lequel il était appuyé. Sa respiration commençait sévèrement à partir en vrille. Chaque pénétration était plus profonde que la précédente, et il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait accepté la douleur aussi rapidement. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle partie de son propre corps. L'objet pressé des points particuliers, uniques, qui le faisaient se cambrer et se tordre. Il avait de plus en plus chaud...Et Koala se faisait de plus en plus conquérante. Le god ressortit presque entièrement de son corps avant de s'y réenfoncer profondément d'un mouvement sec.

-HA ! Cria t-il en jetant la tête en arrière.

Merde...Son corps déconnait complètement, c'était pas possible autrement ! Le rose lui montait aux joues face aux cris qu'il venait de pousser...il avait aimé. C'était pas la peine de se mentir. Ça lui avait plus. Et elle l'avait remarqué. Même si elle eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire en voyant Sabo détourner les yeux avec honte.

Découvrir ainsi un tout nouveau pan de sa sexualité...surtout quand ça flirtait aussi près avec les concept de virilité et de masculinité...il fallait un petit moment pour l'accepter. Koala en était consciente. Alors pour le moment elle mettrait la discussion de coté...de toute façon, elle avait autre chose à faire qu'ouvrir un débat sur la perception du désir la tout de suite. Elle était toujours entre les cuisses musclées de son blond, et il réclamait toute son attention.

Koala saisit les hanches du jeune homme et réitéra le même geste qu'un peu plus tôt, se retirant lentement dans sa quasi totalité pour se réenfoncer en lui d'un mouvement brusque et sec, le pénétrant de toute la longueur du plastique.

-HA !

Un nouveau cri s'arracha à ses lèvres. C'était grisant. La sensation physique en elle même n'était pas forcément extraordinaire...même si le double god ceinture lui permettait d'avoir, elle aussi, un membre en silicone, d'une taille moindre cela dit, pénétrant son vagin, il était totalement immobile, si ce n'était quand elle bougeait en Sabo, le faisant un peu remuer, mais rien d'incroyable. En faite...le plaisir était surtout...psychologique. C'était incroyable. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé inverser un jour les rôles, et pourtant, c'était une sensation divine. Dominer ainsi son homme, se sentir en totalement possession de la situation, le faire crier d'un coup de rein...son corps bouillonnait à chaque gémissement qu'elle extirpait à son amant. Bon sang...c'était le pied !

Sabo, lui, avait plus de mal à se mettre en accord avec ce plaisir inédit. Il entendait les cuisses de Koala claquer contre ses fesses à chaque fois qu'elle s'enfonçait en lui. Un bruit qu'il connaissait bien et qui, pourtant, lui semblait totalement inconnu là tout de suite.

Sa rousse sembla décider qu'elle avait été assez patiente...s'agrippant à ses reins de toute ses forces, elle commença de profond et rapide va et vient, débutant une cadence intense et rapide.

Il se sentait électrisé...c'était plus fort que lui. Le frottement contre sa chaire, le mouvement puissant, c'était bon bordel ! Même si c'était totalement inexplicable ! C'était putain de bon ! Il serrait la mâchoire en s'en briser l'articulation. Chaque fois qu'elle revenait à la charge, une nouvelle vague de plaisir le prenait tout entier, noyant ses boyaux de chaleur brûlante. Il se sentait à peine écarter d'avantage les cuisses pour lui laisser d'avantage de marge de manœuvre !

Les sons devenaient brouillons à ses oreilles, seule la respiration de Koala et le claquement de leur chaire parvenaient à atteindre son cerveau de façon claire et limpide. Le craquement du lit, le tic tac du réveille, les froissements de draps, tout ceux-ci n'était plus qu'un amas de son déformé qui s'éloignaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il voyait trouble. Les formes devenaient abstraite, les couleurs se mélangeaient, est ce que c'était le plaisir qui lui paralysait le cerveau ou ses yeux qui devenaient un peu plus humides à chaque seconde ?

Sa tête tournait à deux milles tour minute, son corps se noyait totalement dans ce flot de désir et de plaisir coupable qui aurait presque pu le faire culpabiliser si sa conscience n'avait pas décidé d'aller se faire voir. Sa propre voix lui donnait mal à la tête.

Son corps s'arquait, se tordait, se tendait sous l'extase. A quel moment n'avait il plus était capable de s'empêcher de crier déjà ? Il était transcendait de choc électrique, tout ses nerfs étaient vifs, ses muscles étaient si contracter qu'ils allaient rompre ! Ces sensations qui auraient du être attroce, horrible et douloureuses à un mourir, étaient à cet instant intolérablement divine.

-HA ! HM ! Ko' ! Ko' ! Appelait-il comme pour cramponner un minimum à la réalité.

-Sab' ! Gémit Koala en se penchant sur son amant, sans arrêter un seul instant son déhancher nuptial. Ça te plaît ? Tu aimes ?

Elle savait vraiment être cruelle quand elle voulait...lui demander ça alors qu'il était entrain de perdre toutes ses capacités cognitives...il n'était plus capable de mentir...

-O..Oui...Je...HA ! Oui ! Oh bordel ! HA !

-Tu vas jouir ? Pressa t-elle en accentuant plus que jamais ses mouvements de bassin, s'enfonçant aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait.

-Ha ! Je crois ! HA ! Oh merde ! HAA !

Sans lui laisser une seconde de répit, Koala relâcha le côté droit de hanche pour enfouir sa main entre ses cuisses, caressant son membre avec force, poussant son amant jusque dans ses derniers retranchement. Sa propre exaltation avait atteint un point de non retour. Elle sentait l'orgasme menacer de s'abattre sur elle à tout moment.

De son coté, Sabo n'était plus capable d'avoir des pensées aussi lucides...Ses cris étaient plus fort à chaque seconde, au point de menacer de lui briser la voix !

Il sentait la fin approcher à grand pas, et sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir d'aucune manière, le plaisir le faucha finalement. Dans un ultime cri, son corps se cambra à lui en briser le dos, et sa semence jaillit de son membre, recouvrant les doigts de la jeune femme. Elle même se laissa totalement terrasser par l'orgasme qui la prit, se laissant tomber sur le corps salit de sueur, de salive, de sperme et d'huile de massage de Sabo.

Les deux corps transpirant gisaient sur les draps, tout juste capable de respirer, tentant vainement de reprendre leur esprit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Koala eu enfin la présence d'esprit de se retirer du corps de son amant. Elle détacha le harnais qui tenait le jouet à ses hanches et retira précautionneusement l'objet du désir de son propre sexe pour le laisser tomber au sol sans plus de considération avant de revenir se blottir contre Sabo.

Presque par automatisme, les bras du jeune homme vinrent immédiatement entourer la silhouette fine de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui. Leur jambes s'emmêlèrent étroitement et Koala remonta le draps sale contre eux. Des odeurs de transpiration et de fraise artificielle envahissait la pièce. Sabo avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, qui elle même, avait déposer sa tête contre son épaule.

-...Tu veux en parler ? Proposa t-elle finalement.

-Nan...

C'était à prévoir...il faudrait probablement un peu de temps au jeune homme pour accepter la situation cocasse qu'il venait de se produire.

-Pour le moment on dort, exigea t-il. Demain je pourrais faire semblant de m'énerver, et tu pourras faire semblant de t'en vouloir.

-Après tu feras mine de plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de god ceinture ? Demanda t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est un peu l'idée...

-...donc ça veut dire qu'on pourra recommencer ?

…

-On va dire que non.

Koala releva le visage vers son amant, un peu surprise.

-Pour de vrai ? Demanda t-elle déçut.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une malice lubrique. Il se rapprocha du corps de sa femme et vint embrasser le petit bout de peau en dessus de son lobe, avant de se laisser aller à un petit rire grave murmuré au creux de son oreille qui la fit frémir.

-...on va dire que non...

* * *

 **Heum...voila ...il reste des gens ?**

 **Oui je mets en avant une sexualité encore peu assumée dans notre belle patrie si progressiste *tousse tousse* qu'est la France. Je me suis éclatée à écrire cet Os, j'espère que vous vous êtes éclatés à le lire !**

 **J'hésite beaucoup à me lancer dans une série d'OS plus ou moins dans le même genre...dites moi si ça vous intéresse ^_^**

 **Sur ce, je retourne écrire Lovely Mistake !**


End file.
